Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata
Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge) - wspólny tytuł trzeciego oraz czwartego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków , produkowanego przez studio DreamWorks. W przyszłości mają pojawić się także sezony piąty oraz szósty, wciąż pod tym samym tytułem. Premiera oryginalnych odcinków odbywa się co kilka miesięcy w serwisie Netflix. Pierwszy sezon, zawierający 13 odcinków zostało udostępnionych 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Oryginalny tytuł serialu, zawierający w sobie słowo "Edge", prawdopodobnie wziął się od nazwy jednej z lokalizacji, która została odkryta w tym sezonie - Smoczy Skraj (w oryginale Dragon's Edge). Data polskiej premiery trzeciego sezonu to 15 lutego 2016 roku o godzinie 19:50 na kanale Cartoon Network. Fabuła Akcja serialu rozgrywa się między fabułą pierwszej i drugiej części filmu, a ściślej mówiąc, około roku przed wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka 2. Pokazane jest zacieśnienie relacji między Czkawką a jego ojcem - Stoickiem Ważkim, a także proces odnajdywania się syna wodza wśród rówieśników. Pojawiają się wątki miłosne, między innymi między Czkawką a Astrid. Prócz tego, poznajemy historię wytresowania Czaszkochrupa przez Stoicka, a także Marudy przez Pyskacza. Sezon 1 Przełomowym przedmiotem w historii jeźdźców okazuje się Smocze Oko (które zostaje znalezione już w pierwszym odcinku podczas poszukiwań Dagura Szalonego, zbiegłego z więzienia), dzięki któremu bohaterowie odkrywają nowe lądy i nowe gatunki smoków. Przedmiot jest więc niezwykle ważny i przydatny, lecz jednocześnie niebezpieczny w niepowołanych rękach. Jeźdźcy smoków zakładają swoją siedzibę na wyspie zwanej Smoczym Skrajem. Staje się on dla nich drugim domem, w którym zaczynają przebywać częściej, niż na Berk - wracają na wyspę tylko wówczas, gdy czegoś tam potrzebują lub gdy zagraża jej niebezpieczeństwo. Przez większość czasu jednak jeźdźcy przebywają na Smoczym Skraju, gdzie poświęcają się opiece nad smokami, odkrywaniu tajemnic Smoczego Oka, studiowaniu map, treningom, a czasem wyruszają w podróże, podczas których odkrywają nowe wyspy i gatunki smoków. W pierwszym sezonie pojawiają się znani już nam bohaterowie, zarówno pozytywni, jak i antagonistyczni. Powraca Dagur Szalony (który po 3 latach wyszedł z więzienia) oraz Heathera (która wytresowała smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o imieniu Szpicruta). Sezon 2 W drugim sezonie wprowadzeni zostają nowi antagoniści - łowcy smoków, w tym ich przywódcy - Viggo Grimborn oraz jego brat, Ryker Grimborn. Ich głównym celem jest odzyskanie Smoczego Oka, które przez stulecia należało do nich. Ich cel jest jednak destrukcyjny - dążą oni do zdobycia jak największej ilości informacji na temat smoków, by potem móc je zgładzić. Sukcesywnie polują na smoki i więżą je w klatkach. Po raz kolejny jeźdźcy stają przed nowymi przygodami i odkrywają kilka nowych gatunków, w tym Armorwinga oraz Seashockera. Tymczasem Berk zyskuje nowych smoczych jeźdźców. Sączyślin, Gothi, Gruby, Wiadro czy Niemy Sven przechodzą szkolenie pod okiem Astrid i tresują własne smoki. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu, jeźdźcy tracą Smocze Oko, które trafia w ręce łowców. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie (tj. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Śledzik) mają około 18-19 lat. *Czkawka i Szczerbatek *Astrid i Wichura *Mieczyk i Jot *Szpadka i Wym *Sączysmark i Hakokieł *Śledzik i Sztukamięs *Stoick Ważki i Czaszkochrup *Pyskacz Gbur i Maruda *Heathera i Windshear *Dagur Szalony *Gustaw Larsen i Kiełohak *Wiadro *Gruby *Johann Kupczy *Gothi *Agnar *Magnus Nowi antagoniści: *Viggo Grimborn *Ryker Grimborn Smoki: *Gothi's Frostfright *Panna Hakokieł *Tytaniczne Skrzydło *Wandersmok Dagura *Gronkiel Gothi *Koszmar Ponocnik Niemego Svena *Śmiertnik Zębacz Sączyślina *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Wiadra i Grubego 11026087 10153156666605020 3904748101287335347 n.png|Czkawka Astrid race to the edge.png|Astrid SączysmarkRTTE.png|Sączysmark ŚledzikRTTE.png|Śledzik Mieczyk race to the edge.png|Mieczyk Szpadka race to the edge.png|Szpadka Nowe gatunki smoków Sezon 1: *Mroziczort *Nocny Koszmar *Zbiczatrzasł *Śmiercipieśń *Gruchotnik *Miażdżytłuk Kafar Sezon 2: *Armorwing *Lycanwing *Seashocker Pojawić się również mają: *Cavern Crasher Ciekawostki *Zostaną wydane 52 odcinki w 2 seriach w ciągu 2 lat (13-odcinkowa tura zostaje wydana co pół roku na Netflix, począwszy od 26 czerwca 2015). *Kosiarz ma na żaglu znaki podobne do tych co na flocie Drago. Posiada również taki sam dziób i podobną budowę jak jego statek flagowy. *Niemal każdy z odcinków będzie zawierał element zwany przez twórców "jajkiem wielkanocnym" - będzie nim ziemniak. Przy uważnym oglądaniu każdego z odcinków, przynajmniej raz będzie można gdzieś zobaczyć ziemniaka. Zwiastuny Dragons Race to the Edge Official Trailer|Zwiastun sezonu 1 Dragons Race to the Edge Season 2 Trailer|Zwiastun sezonu 2 Klipy Enter the Reaper DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, w jaki sposób Czkawka i Szczerbatek znajdują Dragon Eye A Chilly Reception DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Mrozoczort What's That Sound? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Death Songa Exclusive Clip Meet a Brand New Dragon in 'Dragons Race to the Edge'|Klip z Mieczykiem, kurczakiem oraz Night Terrorami A New Dragon Revealed The Armor Wing DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip z Armor Wingiem An Electrifying Battle DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, ponowne starcie Czkawki oraz Szczerbatka z Wandersmokiem Chicken Speaks DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Mieczyka ukąszonego przez Lycanwing'a A New Menace DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Rykera Spis odcinków Zobacz też Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków